The Class Clown and the Class President
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: A half assed OOC torturing fic of bromance between Deathstroke and Deadpool in a Highschool AU. *Whispers in your ear* "Beware." I'd actually like a review if it really was crappy (- -,)


A/N: A Highschool AU of Deathstroke and Deadpool. Any fanatics reading this, leave now. This is Bromance and OOCness will rot your soul! Muhahahahahaha! To be honest I don't know how to approach Wade's personality since I'm basing his character from Tumblr. And I am not funny so this may suck to you!

The Class Clown and The Class President

In a town called DC, there was a highschool called Marvel and everyone was a freak in their own nature. Freaks! Freaks everywhere! Handsome freaks! Weird Freaks! Totally paranormal emo slutty freaks! Everyone has a habit of wearing tight clothing even when nobody wants to see them in them. Others barely wear clothes at all and those in tight clothing but not bulging at certain places brings a lot of questions in the matter but who cares!

This story is actually about two roommates sharing a room at a boys dormitory. They were put in the same room due to being mistaken for brothers since someone did have the same name as someone's brother.

One of the two boys was Slade Wilson. The class president of the Junior class. He's top of his class, blonde hair, blue eyes, American and respected or hated among his peers. His hobbies are working, hunting, and meditating as he tries to not kill Wade.

The other was Wade Wilson. The class clown of the Sophomore class. He's somewhere in the class average or practically nonexistent, wears a mask where he never reveals how he truly looks, Canadian and makes his peers laugh or annoy the hell out of them. His hobbies are watching tv, playing video games, threatening and pranking people and annoying or humiliating the fuck out of Slade for fun.

These two share a bromantic relationship and this is how it started:

In the morning, Slade was walking with his best friend Wintergreen or otherwise known as Will to their class.

"How is Max doing?" Will asked.

"His health is failing, Will." The junior was blunt with the results of his step-father's health. Always the depressing one. "The doctors are contemplating surgery to at least do something to save him, but it's already gotten worse."

"Slade," Will placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "He'll pull through. He always have for the last few years."

"He doesn't remember who I am anymore. Even if they did save him, he won't be the same Max anymore. It's better to pull the-" They were suddenly knocked down by a guy skateboarding.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm no Tony Hawk or Shaun White! Gotta rip! Wait, that's from Beyblade. Wonder if athletes have a catch phrase." The mystery person, obviously Wade, skated away flipping girl's skirts up, pushing nerds and jocks onto the ground on top of each other and then jumped off running with his board up the stairs.

"Hey you!" A bunch of security men and police men chased after him.

Will and Slade got up. "Who was that?" the friend questioned.

"I fear it's a new student."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm the class president. The sophomores are getting a new student and he sounded young. Plus his board said, 'I'm a sophomore bitches' on the back."

Will snorted. "You're an incurable show off."

"If he's trouble than I'll have to decide what punishment he gets since the Sophomore's goody two-shoes Grayson (Nightwing) and Summers (Cyclops) don't know how to tame the rebellious ones."

"And you do it through fear and knowing your enemies."

"That I do. Rogers (Captain America) doesn't approve my terms but he knows it works."

"It does make this hectic school peaceful."

The two went through classes and then Slade had his student council meeting. For the Freshmen there was Peter Parker (Spiderman) as president and Tim Drake (Robin) as Vice President. For the Sophmores there was Dick Grayson and Scott Summers. The Juniors was Slade Wilson and Steve Rogers. And lastly the Seniors were Natasha Romanova (Black Widow) and Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl).

In their meeting, they spoke about their class's ideas and what they voted on for future events to make sure nothing is copied or there's another opinion to its safety. They also spoke about troubling students.

"So the Sophmores has a new student." Slade spoke.

"Slade, I will not allow you to decide how to handle him." Dick told him directly. "He's from our class and we will take responsibility for him."

"But my sources tells me he's trouble." Natasha stated. "He was transferred from a juvenile institution for good behavior."

"I just say that when he slips, we'll kick him out." Shayera stated firmly.

"We shouldn't judge people too quickly." Steve pointed out.

"Yeah, he can't be that bad." Peter added.

"He was chased by policemen this morning." Slade added.

"Doesn't mean we should just keep our guard up but our mind open." Tim responded.

"Let's just all agree that the new guy is the Sophomore responsibility and if we need any help, we'll call." Scott suggested.

"But we won't rely on Slade. Last time, he had our classmate transfer schools." Dick reminded everyone.

"I was just being persuasive. Plus he's doing better in his new school."

"Still, I don't want you _persuading_ anymore of our classmates and that's final." Dick crossed his arms glaring at the teen.

Slade sighed. "Fine. I promise that I won't do anything." He smirked deviously. Everyone knew there was something bad going to happen but didn't question on it since there was no going back on the teen's word.

Later, Slade went back to his room but froze when he saw someone raiding through his stuff.

"Roomie!" Wade leaped for a hug.

"You got to be kidding me." Slade was not happy.

"Hey, I'm Wade and I'm your worst nightmare-I mean roommate! We're going to have so much fun! Ooh, you have a lot of muscles! Are you a Sophomore like me? I just moved in today and I guess you know that! My favorite colors are red and black, the hottest woman in the world is Bea Arthur, say anyone else and I'll kill you. Anyway-"

Slade covered his mouth yet the younger male kept muffling. Patiently, he covered his mouth until he stopped talking. When he stopped for a few seconds, Slade removed his hand, "So I-" It was covered again.

"Let's set things straight. You take the top bunk since I prefer the bottom one. You keep your hands to yourself and nobody gets hurt. Understand?"

The male nodded.

"Good." He removed his hand.

"If you didn't know, I was trying to lick your hand."

Slade sighed roughly putting all of his stuff back to where it was. He didn't exactly feel violated since nothing he kept in his room was of value.

"So what's your name?"

"Slade Wilson."

"Really?! I'm also Wilson! Wade-Slade, hey it rhymes! People will think we're brothers! Hmmmm?" Mischievous thinking happening.

"Don't even bother trying to use me as scapegoat when you get in trouble. I already have a brother named Wade just like you. He's in jail due to...reasons."

"Bad family history huh? I should know, my dad..." Wade got on his bed taking out a porn mag from his bag while he began talking about things like his own family living somewhere in the middle east in a crazy hotel or something. Slade didn't really listen since the male was practically lying.

He stripped off his clothes in front of him.

"WHOA! Shouldn't you do that at the bathroom or something?!"

"We're both men." He said this as he dropped his pants. "And I need to get ready for football practice."

"Let me guess, Star quarterback?"

"Yup. Although Rogers and I switch each games since I like to act assistant coach to plan tactics with Coach Summers (Cable)."

"Interesting. For me, I'm not much of a sports guy."

"I can tell. Terrible skateboarding." He smirked at the younger teen as he barely got his t-shirt on.

The teen abruptly sat upwards with half his legs dangling at the side. "Hey! That was just for good comedic fun with the justice security system, but if you saw me for real, you'd totally be in on your knees begging me to give ya some of my awesomeness! I swear!"

_A: You sound like a prep teen hitting puberty._

_D: Shut up! I do not!_

_A: You're nervous arentcha? Because you're anxious to spread chaos!_

_D: Way to state the obvious._

_A: Oh shut up and pay attention to the obviously hot muscular guy._

_D: Hey! I'm hot and muscular!_

_A: But not like him with his chiseled body, radiant blue eyes, sun streaked hair and absolute cool composure. Just be glad you're gonna be more popular than him._

"Yes. Yes. I expect my stuff to be left alone once I come back. If not, I'm having you switch rooms."

"Err! Err!" Wade made the noise of a wrong buzzing sound. "Can't! All the other rooms are taken!"

"I can still switch you with someone."

"Like who? This Rogers guy? Ooh! I bet you wanna find an excuse to find some alone time with him." He began making smooching sounds.

"Not a bad idea though I prefer a certain sophomore."

"Sorry buddy, I don't swing that way."

"I wasn't talking about you."

This made the male quirk an eyebrow. "Then who? Don't tell me it's that Parker guy because I already called dibs on him!" He declared even thought he just declared to not be gay a second ago.

"No. Parker's a Freshmen. But you'll find out eventually." The Junior began to leave.

"Oh come on! Don't leave our first meeting of us possibly becoming BBFs! BEST BROS FOREVER!" The teen leaves him in a shroud of mystery.

_A: Well that was putting it lightly._

_D: Ooh, that girl has big boobs!_

_A: Don't ignore me!_

And with that settled, Wade went out to set destruction. He put cameras in the girls locker room, teachers' lounge, counseling office and the principal's office to have possible blackmail or fun videos to look at.

The next day, it was class time. He entered late without an excuse slip and got to sit next to his man Peter Parker. The teacher was Nick Fury (Nick Fury) who went through a freak accident that had him wear an eyepatch.

The class was boring that he spent the time playing pokemon on his nintendo. He made sure to hide it every time the teacher looked back. He began making smart or weird sarcastic comments on the teacher's lectures that had the class laughing.

When Mr. Fury couldn't take it any more. He walked over to the masked teen. "Do you find interrupting my class amusing Mr. Wilson?"

"My good sir, I believe I'm making it more amusing!" He began to stand on his seat. "We live in great America! Where the statue of liberty is a woman as a gift from the French! And the faces of America are our first president George Washington, our third president Thomas Jefferson who wrote the Declaration of Independence, Our twenty sixth president Theodore Roosevelt and sixteenth president Abraham Lincoln only responsible for freeing some slaves! Oh say, can you sing-"

He was dragged by the collar by Mr. Fury to the principal's office. Turns out they were learning literature on some guy named Shakespeare, and he was Canadian.

"I was told that you were sent to the principal's office." Slade told him in there room while he was in the middle of his math homework. Wade was playing video games since nothing good was on TV.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Old farts and all. Nothing I haven't gone through before."

"You shouldn't take Principal Xavier lightly. Yet he is more forgiving unlike the Vice Principal, Ms. Prince (Wonderwoman). She'll punish you in the worse way possible."

"Pfft! Yeah right! What's the worst she could possibly do?!"

A week later, his video games, porn mags, TV and his skateboard was taken away from him. "NO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD!" He was holding onto the leg of Ms. Prince for dear life!

"I already gave you your chance, but you immediately disobeyed me. I will hold onto these until you've shown to be a good boy."

"But I don't know what I did wrong!"

"You wrote 'Wilson was up on this pussy' on the cat poster at the cat club."

"But there are many other Wilsons here!"

"We have security footage of you doing it."

"No, I specifically cut those cameras off! Oops!" He covered his mouth realizing what he has done.

_A: Smooth move._

_D: Oh shut up._

"Please! I'll be a good boy! I won't do any more bad things!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilson but if you wish to have them back, you need to prove that to me in one week."

"By one week I'll be dead! No!"

The woman kicked him off her leg and then slammed the door. Slade entered the room later to see the man already planning his suicide. "Only the third day and you're already in the dog house. I told you Ms. Prince would punish you."

"But not like this!" Wade held the man. "Not for something so small!"

Slade rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. Here." He pulled out porn mags and video games from his bag. "The one Ms. Prince took were actually Stark's (Ironman). I knew it'd come to this so you're allowed to sneak into Peter's room to use his and raid through his stuff. Here's the key and another key to the snacks of the vending machine."

"Oh my god! I love you! Wait, there's a catch isn't there."

"Whatever do you mean?" The Junior asked innocently.

"Aha! There is a catch! I have absolutely no idea what it is but I know there is a catch!"

"I need you to cause as much destruction to get on Grayson's nerves that he'll beg me to make you stop and I'll tell him no." Slade confessed.

"Oh I get you!" He wagged his finger at the man. "If you haven't realized it yet, I'm winking at you." He nodded his head at him. "Wait, is this Grayson guy the one you're interested in."

"Yes, but some people needs to be reminded of their place when speaking to me about authority. Are you in?"

"Hm? I don't knoooow."

"I'll convince the school's cafeteria to give you all the chimichangas you want."

"DEAL!" The male stuck out his arm. Slade held onto it with a smug smile.

Let the destruction begin!

First thing Wade did was call up a few friends of his known as Bob and Weasel from his old school. The delivery boy and the tech-geek.

Wade went crazy with making all the floor buttered up making nearly everyone slip up in the morning. He put bombs in the toilets that'd activate when someone sat on it during lunch hour. He put a holographic ghost with sacrificial props in different rooms making some students literally shit their pants. He gained followers called the Deadpool corps to glue all the furniture in the school's classrooms to the ceiling and rob all the girl's underwears to be hung with it.

_D: Really, that's the best you can come up with? Buttered floors, exploding toilets and upside down furniture. You really need to hit the boring train because this is boring!._

_A: Well I'm sorry! I don't have a creative evil mind to think up plausible pranks that I'm comfortable with! I'm just a teenage girl who's too good to think evil unlike you heartless freaks of nature!_

_D: That was really rude._

_A: Shut up and be flustered!_

People knew it was Wade doing these pranks but there was no evidence. They tried to catch him in the act but because of his followers, they always caught the wrong person. No one even knew how Wade looked like under his mask.

Summers wasn't going to stand this anymore so confronted the issue during lunch, "Dick, you need to go over there and ask Slade to make Wade stop."

"No Scott. That's exactly what Slade wants." Dick reminded him but that isn't convincing anymore to the Vice President, "Slade is the only one who is able to get close to the real Wade now that he created his minions. I understand what he did to you, but this is not only a Sophomore problem."

"Scott, that's enough!" Kory (Starfire) told him and then comforted Dick. "You don't need to push yourself to do this Dick."

"No I do." He looked to where Slade was sitting with Wintergreen discussing something. The Junior saw Dick looking there way and pretended he didn't noticed. Wade scooted over to him, and a bunch of girls immediately sat with them.

"Hey buddy! What were you and the Willster talking about? Were you talking about me?" The mask teen snorted. "Of course you're talking about me! Everyone is because I'm Deadpool! And I-"

Slade turned deaf to his words but they must be funny since the girls laughed and Will let out a chuckle. Then an idea hatched, he did the classic thing to turn the teen at lost of words. He lowered his eyelids, leaned closely with his index finger beneath the chin and thumb on the chin to tell him in a low sensual voice, "Really? Tell me more."

The girls all around them gasped and then squealed taking pictures, and posting them. No one knew what face Wade was making but he end up saying, "Oh really? Well, um, yeah, I-" He looked away pressing his index fingers together. He looked back at Slade to see him gazing and waiting for him to speak. This just made the girls feel more anticipation.

"I'm waiting." The Junior reminded the Sophomore. Slade then made a glance at the crowd and then gave a wink. Wade looked at the corner of his eye without moving his head to see the Sophomore representatives watching. He caught on.

"Slade, you promise not to do that here." He whined making people arch an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You know that thing!" Wade wrapped his arms around the man. "That thing that we do at that place with that thing inserted in a certain somewhere that will end up becoming our thing. You know the thing that'll do the thing that means the thing that'll define the thing as the thing. Thing."

"Yes the thing." Slade just smirked, and tried to stay sexy throughout the so-called flirting. Wintergreen just stayed and watched in amusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick sighed roughly before walking up to Slade who was in the middle of football practice, but a bunch of girls beat him to it. "EEE! Slade! Slade! Can you get Wade's autograph for me?!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Can I also get yours because your game last time was amazing?!"

"Calm down. Of course, but Wade only signs autographs for pictures of you beautiful ladies in your bikinis, but I'll gladly sign autographs right now." Slade took autograph books signing his name.

"Oh that's why I love the both of you! You are such a gentleman and Wade is so wild!"

"There's a rumor that you guys are a thing." A girl who blushed stated.

Slade smirked. "We don't like to talk about it in public because Wade doesn't want you to know all his dirty secrets in bed. But we have an open relationship to tell you or better yet show them to you." The girls stared at him with full blown curiosity and wiggling their hips a bit while biting on their bottom lip.

"I could tell you one dirty secret." Slade chuckled at their eager cute expressions as they nodded like kittens. He leaned down to them to whisper, "He likes it when I whisper chimichangas in his ear while doing it. That is it for today, I need to get back to practice."

"We'll definitely come back with photos of us in bikinis! Bye Slade!" The girls left him with hearts floating in the ear.

The quarterback turned to his teammates. "You've been getting more popular each day Son of Will." Thor told him.

"That's only because the girls think I'm having an affair with Wade."

"Are you?" Barry (Flash), the runner, asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course not. Wade's been sleeping with almost every girl in this school in our room, so I've been sleeping with Wintergreen." He smirked at his teammates who had wide shocking yet curious eyes.

"SLADE!" Dick marched over to him. "I know that you have to do with everything Wade is doing!"

"Really? Do you have any proof?"

The Sophomore gritted his teeth crossing his arms. "No, so I'm asking-begging you to make him stop."

"I can't do that. I gave you my word Grayson that I won't interfere with your class's business." Slade crossed his arms happily.

Dick knew that he couldn't convince him normally so stepped forward placing a hand on the man's arm. "Please." He used his puppy eyes.

Slade stared into those brilliant blue eyes that always had everyone feel caught in his grasp. Even more by his kindness. But this act of desperation was playing at strings of the heart which Slade didn't like much. "You shouldn't be holding me like that. Your girlfriend Kory. will be jealous again."

"You give me no choice. Please make Wade stop."

Slade pulled Dick's hand away. "On one condition. Don't ever hinder my power when dealing with students ever again, and don't think that this stunt will ever work again."

Dick smiled at him. "Thanks Slade."

Out of nowhere cheerleaders in Deadpool suits and cheerleader outfits appeared dancing to a remix of Milkshakes. After that they chanted, "THREE! TWO! ONE! GO MUTANT! GO TITANS! GOOOO MUTANT TITANS!" All the females raised their shirts showing off their boobs except for one who revealed nothing which meant that one was Wade.

Dick place his hand on his face for the no shame bought on his school. "Please do it fast." He told Slade before leaving.

"How do you plan to tame that?" Barry asked pointing his thumb at the man who was twerking at them.

"I was able to tame Banner (Hulk). This will be easy. Where's Parker?"

Thor responded, "He's interviewing Steve for the newspaper club."

"I'll be right back."

Later that night, Wade was going to do his latest prank. Dumping a pile of shit on the school's statue of a mutant titan along with his minions.

But their plans were foiled when a teen shouted, "HEY!" He ran towards them.

"Shit! Wade, we'll take care of him!" One of his minion stated.

Seeing who it was, Wade stopped them with a hand raised. He then lowered it to see them run and then raised it to have them stopped it. He kept repeating the motion until they were break dancing to Michael Jackson. He then stopped. "No. You guys take the shit back into the P.E. storage room! I'll distract him!"

"What about the statue?"

"It's a cliche' anyway. Just put it in the storage room to prank Mr. Logan (Wolverine). Now shoo! Shoo!" His minions ran off.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm calling the cops!"

"Petey! Hey bud! What brings you here?" The sophomore wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders.

"Wade, of course! The number one trouble maker in Marvel High! What were you guys trying to get away with now?" The Freshmen questioned.

"We were not trying to get away with anything! Nothing at all! How about we forget this ever happened, and we get some tacos. My treat!"

"No way! I'm not letting you get away with this!"

"Get away with what? Does it look like we did anything?"

"I guess not, but you're still responsible for all the other horrible things you've been doing around here."

"Okay one, you have no proof. And two, they were not that horrible. Trust me, I could've done a lot worse. **A lot worse**."

_A: I'm not making you put rat poisoning in everyone's foods._

_D: You know that cat club deserved it._

_A: Pay attention to your future boyfriend._

_D: Geeze, you're so bossy._

"You had your friends strip naked running all around the school in bay watch style." Peter pointed out.

"And no one complained. It's all good Highschool fun! No one got truly hurt, and everyone had a good laugh! Does this look like a face of a bad man?" He pointed at his face. "If you were wondering, I'm pouting."

"You can't convince me not to turn you in."

"Alright! Alright! I get it! Goody two shoes Petey Parker is doing his job as Freshmen Pres, but really? I bet you never played a prank on someone before."

"I did! And it happened to be a very good one too!"

"Really? Let me guess, you used your little web things and scared the crap out of a bullying jock with spiders and then posting it on the newspaper."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm the prank master! I know when a prank is happening and by who! It's in my blood! And as far as I know, the culprit for such a cruel humiliation hasn't been caught but the suspension still stands. So if you don't rat on me and I don't rat on you, how about we both just forget about everything and have some tacos!"

Peter thought about it and figured that these were just pranks, and he couldn't risk suspension on his flawless school record. Well not that flawless for the mishaps in labs but still good enough to get him into a university or something. "Alright."

"WOOHOO! TACOS AND CHIMICHANGAS! Where's the closest Mexican restaurant?!"

"We're not allowed off campus!"

"Come on Petey! Live a little!"

And so they went off on a night of hearts and headaches and strange occurences happening everywhere!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A very happy Wade comes out of the boy's shower room singing, "Love is a magical thing! It means that **L**egs **O**pen **V**ery **E**asily! And that's what I plan for the evening! Da-Da-Dee-Doo-Da! Uh! Uh! Yeah!" He entered the room to find Slade resting on this bed. Wade got on top of him feeling his warm muscular body beneath his own. "Awe, an angel sleeping peacefully without any awareness of the demons around him for he is in a comatose state of hallucinations known also as dreams."

"I'm tired from my long night with Will." The blonde responded as if he wasn't asleep at all.

"Oh, did you guys do the mambo jumbo?"

"He was too stubborn. So you had a date with Parker last night. How did it go?"

"It was amazing! We went out for tacos and chimichangas at this Mexican restaurant that happened to be also selling drugs so I snatched some without him seeing me, and then we did this and that." Wade actually explained in elaborate detail but I shortened it, and then Slade cut him off with, "You bought drugs?"

Wade sat up straddling the teen with an excited, "Yeah, they were really cheap!"

"You know it's best that you don't do them."

"Why not? Are you gonna be all responsible on me?"

"No, but think about what Parker will think of it. I know that you genuinely like him more than a joke. He's willing to overlook your troublesome personality but mix it with drugs, it'll be hard on him to accept you." Slade sat up wrapping his arms around his waist. "Or do you plan on making him try it?"

"What?! No! I-"

"Then how about you lay low for a bit. Try doing some good while still being yourself."

"But I-"

"No matter what you say won't ignore the fact that you can try. It's almost half the school year and I noticed you watching him, but you never talked to him because it never became convenient for you. You only got the drugs to sell it for money, so I'll buy it off of you but from then on, you have to be a good student." Slade told the younger teen firmly.

"You motherfucker, you planned this." The masked teen was well aware of the Junior President's antics.

The older teen grinned not denying it. "Doesn't mean I was wrong."

"Doesn't mean I like being played with." Wade poked at the blue eyed's nose. "You may be clever but I swear that even if this is the sweetest and most life changing thing you did for me, I will have my revenge!"

Slade just grinned more holding the teen close. And then their door was opened, "Mr. Wilson, I bought the flashdrive that'll bypass the school's security without a trace and have you be able to replace everything with photoshopped naked pictures of everyone you hate." An attractive brunette opened the door to see a display of two teens in an intimate embrace.

Wade screamed like a girl hiding himself with a blanket. "Bob please! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something with my man!" He snuggled closely to Slade giving him a kiss on the cheek. The Junior pushed him off of him to get up and greet the shortie.

"So you are Wade's friend Bob. I've heard nothing about you." Slade leaned downward to see that it made the younger teen shiver with fear. "Welcome to our school." He grinned deviously making the teen buckle his knees.

"I-I-I-I'm here for Mr. Wilson! Hail Hydra!"

"What?"

"That's the name of my old school! Come in here Bob!" Wade pulled the brunette into the room. "I'll start being a good boy starting tomorrow, and I'm giving you the thing for a very high price so you better be holding a bag of money!" He slammed the door.

Later that afternoon, Slade was approached by Peter at his locker. "Hey, Slade, can I talk to you a bit?" He asked awkwardly since this is the first time they actually talk that wasn't an interview.

"I got time. What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about you and Wade. Are you two..."

"The answer is no. It was all for publicity." He closed his locker and faced the teen. "Parker, you're going to an elementary school to help teach children correct?"

"Yes?"

"Have Wade come with you. It might be very educational for him."

"Okay. Well, see ya." Peter tried not to leave awkwardly but then as the nerd he was, he tripped over himself and then tried to act like nothing happened. Slade chuckled turning around to find Mr. Kent (Superman) behind him. "Hey Mr. Wilson."

"Hello Mr. Kent. What brings you here?"

"Someone accessed the school's system and changed them into pornography. There was no way to retrace who it was. It was a good thing we had a back up. Witnessing what I just did, I think we won't have any more of those troubles."

"You will, but not frequently." Slade corrected the English teacher, and the bell rang.

Since then, the school got calmer. Pranks happened but not often, since Wade was kept busy by Peter on volunteering work and dates for the passed months. Slade had spent his weeks just doing what he usually did but with the Deadpool leader playing pranks on him, and then playing pranks on the prankster too until they reached to a temporary peaceful agreement after somehow getting naked with whip cream and pie involved at a science fair.

Secrets were still kept between the two despite displaying a strange bromantic intimacy since Slade knew ways to handle Wade's talkative and strange nature, and Wade just fucks with Slade making his life a colorful shit. A good kind of colorful shit until it all goes down terribly wrong and a plan for a body to be found buried somewhere was almost made.

Peter was a bit against it because he was jealous, but then he was reassured time and again that the two were just fooling around. And reassured that Wade's other friends whom were Bob and Weasel and some other people were just friends, and the same went for Peter's friends and exes.

All events eventually led to the National football game. Wade was cheerleading at the game to everyone's feelings of awkwardness or open mindedness. Slade was actually beside his coach while it was Roger being the quarterback. They were up against the HIVE Brotherhood. It was intense game since the other team had an equally excellent runner, defense, offense and quaterback. It was war when players began getting injured and remain out of the game.

The game reached to a cold 156 to a 155, and it was the Mutant Titans who was one point lower and there was only five minutes to the game. The Hive Brotherhood figured that they could stall the time with the ball. It was frustrating but a heart rushing game as the seconds counted down too fast for their heart beat to keep up with.

Coach Cable wasn't sure if they had a chance, but Slade didn't give in. He played a Wild card. He called Wade over and threw him in there as the quarterback who spouted a lot of nonsense, took the ball, ran away with it tricking a lot of people into strange things before thowing the ball onto the winning goal.

Everyone cheered running towards Wade and picking him up like a king. Slade sighed out relieved that it worked. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You did good Wilson."

"Thank you Coach."

"I never thought about letting Wade handle the ball at the very few seconds we had because I didn't think I could trust him to get all the way through with him being completely unpredictable. Yet you made the right choice."

"To be honest, I didn't think he'd get there too, but he changed a lot this school year."

"Let's hope next school year will change him a bit more. I'm still pissed about the oil prank." The coach grumbled. Slade chuckled, and then checked his phone that he turned off. He had missed calls from his step-mother Frannie. He called her. "Frannie, I'm sorry I haven't answered. Did you like the game?...What do you mean you had to leave?"

Everyone celebrated at the after party where someone spiked the punch, and Wade was acting like a king until Peter grabbed him away for his own congratulations. They wanted Slade to see Slade and saw Wintergreen instead talking to the coach.

"Hey, Will the wingman, where's my brother from another mother who had finally recognized my skills to play football! I told ya I was awesome! I mean I was-"

"Wade, sorry to intrude, but Slade is not feeling well."

"What happened?" Peter asked.

Will looked around. "Come with me." The three of them went to the parking area from all the noise. The best friend sighed downwardly. "Slade's step-father died today. He was diagnosed with terminal cancer in the brain."

"Is he alright?" The Freshmen asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't want me around."

"Where is he?" Wade asked.

"I think it's best we give him time alone."

"No. Alone should be the last thing they need at a time like this. Where is he?" The masked teen held onto Will's shoulders questioning him seriously. He confessed of Slade's whereabouts. Peter offered to come but Wade wanted to do this alone.

The teen found Slade drinking a couple of beers at the beach where the light posts were making him visible. Wade sat next to him on the road cool sand hearing the waves rush in and out. "Hey."

"Let me guess. Will told you everything." The Junior had the breath smelling like alcohol but wasn't completely drunk. Maybe feeling the buzz.

"Yeah. And hey, I'm not the best guy to comfort you. It should be Will since he knows you better, but I want ya to know I'm here for you..."

Slade chuckled. "I feel helpless. Max is dead and I don't know what to do. Most importantly I don't know what to say when I get there."

"Come on. He's your step-dad. He doesn't blame you for any of this. He lived to his best right. You got to spend time with him a week before. That's gotta mean a lot to him that you don't need to say anything more afterwards." Wade tried not to get to personal with the issue.

"Maybe...When I was a kid, I never knew my real mother and my real father abused the hell out of me that I thought I was gonna die. So many times I told him that I was sorry because he kept telling me that everything terrible happening was my fault even when I didn't know what was happening. Since then I figured that there was no point in apologies and just accepted all the consequences that I deserved." He blinked several times and then gulped down a beer.

"I hear ya. Back then I was really messed up too. I was just a kid that got hurt badly that became a foster kid who ran away and became someone else who got taken care of by Blind Al. That old woman that I told ya about before." Wade then took off his mask to reveal his face covered in tumors. "Not a sight am I?"

Slade snorted. "I've seen worse." He passed a beer to Wade fully aware that the teen had cancer and was bound to die at any point but there was no point about talking about that. The two drank. "You know, if I didn't have some dark elaborated scheme to prove my importance and power to a certain president, I would have used my power to rid of you from my school."

"And I would've came back with vengeance upon you and your school. You dodged a bullet there! And-" Wade began talking and talking while Slade pretended to listen.

The next school year was one colorful shit.

The End

A/N: I know I half-assed this.

If I had a better idea of who Deadpool was or was an actual Marvel and DC fan instead of just a Deathstroke fan who was actually funny and kept up with pop culture, this would've become a full on comedy drama with chapters of adventures with different characters to show the evolution of the bromance between Slade and Wade.

I think this could've actually become a sitcom which ended with the football game as the season finale. Or it could've had so many seasons like so many others I'm too lazy to name.


End file.
